You Don't Need Powers to be a Hero
by Snowflake Kisses
Summary: Things have taken a turn for the worst when Pitch puts forth a new plan. Will the Guardian's be able to defeat their long time enemy and keep their newest member safe? Or will the King of Nightmares prevail? It's a race against time with darkness hot on their heels and Bunny might be their only hope at winning.
1. It Begins

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Std.**

**A/N: Hey fellow ROTG lovers! I'm so excited to finally be getting in on the fandom action. I saw the movie the day it came out on the 21st and have been obsessively loving it since. Got the whole extended soundtrack, Jack plushie, books, everything. I can't wait for it to come out on DVD. The characters are seriously the best. Russian Santa and Australian Easter Bunny, its just brilliant! I've been following this fandom before it ever even came out and am sooo happy for everyone who likes it. You guys are really the people that make this fun.**

**Anyway, my best friend finally talked me into doing fanfictions again, so here I am. I hope you like it and if you don't mind, please leave a critique with your review. I really want to make sure I'm portraying these guys right. Their too perfect, I don't wanna mess them up. So, please enjoy! :) GO SNOWFLAKES! (PS: What ARE people calling those who like Jack Frost? I've heard so many, but I don't know if one has been picked yet.)**

**~Snow**

* * *

"You can't get rid of fear, Jack." Pitch smirked as he raised his hand towards them, an army of Nightmares swarming behind their master in anticipation.

Jack grit his teeth, standing in front of Jamie with one arm out to protect the boy, the other clutching his staff in a death grip. Their feet sank in the thick blankets of snow that coated the forest floor; cold, biting winds lashing at them menacingly. Jamie trembled fearfully next to Jack, hiding behind him in an attempt to keep away from the Nightmare King. Jack should have known this would happen, should have been more aware of Pitch's thirst for revenge. He should have been more careful. He knew that Pitch's liar rested within the center of Burgess's forest, he knew that at night Pitch was at the top of his game. He knew it all, so why hadn't he thought of that before bringing Jamie all the way out here?

Jamie whimpered, clutching onto the hem of Jack's hoodie. He and the winter spirit were supposed to have gone sledding on a huge hill Jack had found. They had spent the whole day together and this was going to be a commemorative stunt to finish it off. However, from the depth of a buried whole in the center of the large clearing, Pitch had risen. Jamie tried not to be afraid, he really did, but he couldn't help it. The darkness was too thick, the danger too prominent. Now, the two boys had no choice but to fight for their lives.

"Get them," Pitch hissed out the command and with cacophonous nays the Nightmares took off towards the boys.

"Stay behind me Jamie!" Jack ordered, clutching his Staff with both hands as he slammed the butt of the weapon into the ground. Cold wind spiraled around the teen, loose brown pants and dark blue hoodie waving with the force, short snow white hair brushing back and icy silver eyes narrowing in ferocity.

In a second flat the spiral blasted from Jack's body, slamming into the waves of creatures and disintegrating them into nothing. The staff was then twisted weightlessly over Jack's arm as he pivoted, pointing the hook at another group of creatures as they came from the back. A lightning bolt of ice shot from the staff, encasing the Nightmares in a thick frozen prison.

Pitch frowned in disgust at how the boy could so easily wipe out his pets, even more so for Jamie had started to smile at their presumed victory. It sickened the Nightmare King to see such happiness in his presence. There should never be room for glee or hope; he was the ruler of nightmares, of darkness, of fear itself. No one should be happy within his sight.

"That all you got Pitch?" Jack smirked, tapping his staff over his shoulder as he put a hand on his hip.

"Don't you dare mock me you sniveling little mongrel." Pitch growled in frustration.

"Aw, someone seems to be getting cranky." Jack mocked, chuckling before his demeanor became serious. He twirled his staff over his hand before grasping it and pointing the hook towards the ghoul. "Why don't you just crawl back into your little hole where you belong?"

"Yeah, go back where you belong! You're not welcomed here!" Jamie put his gloved hands on his hips, puffing his coat covered chest out to try and seem as strong as Jack.

A smirk suddenly formed itself on Pitch's lips, an idea had come forth. "Isn't that something to say to yourself, Frost?"

"What?" Jack growled, eyes narrowing.

"Oh, stop that. You know it's just as true. You aren't welcome here 'Mr. Guardian', you're not welcomed anywhere." Pitch hummed.

"That's not true." Jack denied.

"Isn't it?" Pitch paced, hands folded behind his back. "The Guardian's only need you when it's necessary. They only need you when it's convenient for them. Think I'm wrong?" The man paused. "Then ask yourself this, why aren't they here helping you?"

Jack was taken aback by the statement, but quickly shook his shock off. He refused to be a part of Pitch's mind games. He may have only been a Guardian for a few months and yes, he still had trust issues (who wouldn't after being alone for 300 years?) but he loved his friends, they were his family and he wouldn't let some scumbag tell him otherwise.

"That isn't true!" Jamie snapped suddenly, startling the winter spirit beside him, "The Guardian's care for Jack, just like I do! He's always welcomed, no matter what he does or what he's done; he's always going to have a family there for him. You, Pitch, you have nothing. You will always have nothing! Fear may not be preventable but it can always be cured." The 9-year-old growled with such fire burning in his eyes he looked far beyond his age. Pitch back-stepped at the boy's sudden outburst, shocked, stunned, before re-gathering his composure and narrowing his eyes, black sand swirling around him dangerously.

"You insolent little brat, you think Fun and Hope and Wonder are really going to save you? You think that those temporary gifts will last you? They won't and once you're older, once you stop believing in these nuisances, then you'll see. You'll see that these 'Guardians' are only nothing but useless rubbish! And the only thing that is absolute is heart-wrenching fear!" The Nightmare King stalked towards the boys, Nightmare Scythe forming in hand and Jack pulled Jamie behind him, holding his staff defensively before him. Pitch raised the blade, preparing to strike Jack down, but a boomerang swooped in out of nowhere, clocking the ghoul across the face.

"Who'dya think ya callin' 'rubbish', Mate?" The Aussie accent was a blessing to Jack's ears as he turned to the side, finding a pissed off Bunnymund twirling his boomerang over his paw. Jamie peeked out from behind Jack's leg, a toothy smile spreading across his face as hope brightened his eyes. It was the Guardians.

North was quick to follow the 6"1' rabbit, duel swords drawn for battle and his black Russian hat perched atop his white haired head. The large, fluffed red coat he was known for was wrapped around his large body and black, heaving boots crushed the snow beneath his weight. Sandy floated next to them on a small cloud of golden sand, a scowl on his face as he silently cracked his knuckles and prepared his golden whips for battle.

The sound of fluttering wings beating a mile a minute filled the clearing as a colorful blur zipped past the men and Tooth all but tackled the two boys into a tight hug, pulling them close to her feathered chest. When she pulled away, Baby Tooth buzzed around Jack's head, helping her mother as they examined the boy's for injuries.

"H-How...why are you all here?" Pitch spat, scrambling up from where he'd fallen in the snow.

"Manny say Pitch is back, we Guardians come to kick your butt." North chortled, smirking as he raised his swords.

"Ya can't mess with one'a us and not expect to get the whole family in return." Bunny grunted, standing on his hind legs to tower above the Nightmare King threateningly.

Sandy nodded, snapping his dream whip in warning.

"Shove an egg in it Rabbit, you're days are numbered." Pitch hissed. "It's only a matter of time before reality strikes and the children stop believing again. Then what? You'll be nothing more than a little rodent."

Tooth rounded on Pitch, lips pulled into a snarl. "And you're nothing more than a vile, loathsome monster!"

"As long as one child still believes, we'll never stop fighting." Jack retorted turning towards Pitch.

Pitch scoffed, "Coming from the spirit whom put his first believer in danger. You know nothing of the real powers actually immortals possess."

Tooth glanced back, frowning when she saw Jack look away, catching the pain in his eyes. She turned towards Pitch, anger swelling in her chest and she took off straight for the man, prepared to make him pay. However, Pitch caught sight of her just in time, growling as he raised a hand, black sand shooting off his arm and slamming into Tooth's torso, propelling the fairy across the icy ground.

"Tooth!" Everyone quickly turned their gaze to the woman, watching as Tooth pushed herself back up with little effort, zipping back into battle. She swerved left and right, dodging Pitch's strikes before diving down and rising in front of the man and punching him hard in the chin.

The Nightmare King cried out, stumbling back and holding his jaw, scowling at the woman. "You will pay for that, Toothiana!"

A group of Nightmares swarmed around the lone fairy, cornering her. Tooth's violet eyes darted around, calculating the numbers. There were too many. One of the beasts decided to be brave, take her on and try to catch her blind spot, but Tooth was a veteran to battle and she swept to the side before running the mare through with her razor sharp wings. The rest soon followed, coming at her from all angles, trying to crush the fairy with numbers and it wasn't long until she was surrounded.

Jack batted away a Nightmare that tried to come after he and Jamie, but quickly caught sight of Tooth's struggle. She was holding her own, but was greatly outnumbered; she could only keep the tough girl act up for so long. "Tooth!"

Tooth winced sharply as one of the mares caught her in the thigh, tearing away a few feathers and digging into her flesh. Blood blossomed across her green tuffs and she quickly pressed her dainty hands into the wound in hopes of alleviating the sting. Pitch took the opportunity of her dropped guard to slither behind the fairy, smirking as he caught her in the side with the pole of his scythe and threw her across the clearing and into the rough bark of a tree.

Tooth cried out in a high pitched squeal at the pain that shot through her back, her wings bending with the impact. She slid down the bark and flopped over into the cold snow, whimpering in pain.

"Tooth!" Jack exclaimed, eyes wide in terror. Baby Tooth squealed in fear, rushing to her mother's side immediately. Jack and Jamie followed suit, checking over her injuries.

Sandy glanced at Tooth's fallen form before snapping angry eyes to Pitch, dreamsand steaming from his ears as he flew to the Nightmare King, slashing out with his golden whip. Pitch grunted as he was thrown into a nearby cliff, gagging as the air was knocked from his lungs. North and Bunny were charging towards him, prepared to finish the battle, but he raised his arms again, black sand whirling around him and expanding to blow the Guardians back.

"I'm done playing games," Pitch snarled and the black sand re-formed into his army of Nightmares, kicking at the ground and naying dangerously. "Destroy them all!" he commanded as the wave of mares charged.

"This is not good," North grunted, cutting through the army of beasts with skillful ease.

"How'd he get so many?" Bunny inquired as he tossed his boomerangs through the fray of creatures, hopping to the side to dodge a blind side strike. Sandy shook his head in equal confusion, slashing through the creatures as fast as he could, eyes darting everywhere to make sure none of the beasts got away.

His eyes landed on one that had slipped from the clan and was charging head first for Jack and the others. Sandy's eyes widened and he quickly flew towards them, but was cut off by another group of Nightmares. His eyes darted to the boy, anxiety filling his core as the creature prepared to strike Jack down.

Jamie looked up from where he was helping Tooth, his eyes widening in horror as he squeaked, pointing behind Jack. The teen spun around just in time for the mare to head butt him in the gut, sending him flying across the snow. He rolled to a stop and gasped, clutching at his stomach as he tried to catch his breath, face scrunched in pain.

"Jack!" Jamie called worriedly, torn between staying with Tooth and running to Jack.

"How indestructible do you think these little Guardians are now, hmm boy?" Pitch cackled as he motioned to a fallen Sandy, Bunny, and North, Nightmares stalking around them.

"No...no…" Jamie whispered fearfully, shaking his head in disbelief. He backed away from Tooth, Baby Tooth flying worriedly onto his shoulder. The Guardian's can't lose, they just can't! "T-they beat you once before, they'll do it again!"

Pitch sneered in annoyance and pulled his arm back, black sand forming into an arrow as he aimed towards the boy. "This is what your belief gets you, boy! Nothing!"

Jamie whimpered and backed up, eyes blinking in shock as Baby Tooth flew before him, puffing out her little chest and spreading out her feathers as a way to protect him. Pitch only laughed, "Fine, you both can die together!" and the arrow was released.

"No!" Jamie cried, grabbing hold of Baby Tooth and turning so his back faced the arrow, shutting his eyes tight as he held the small fairy close to his chest.

"Jamie!" Bunny cried, reaching uselessly towards the boy.

"Baby Tooth!" Tooth cried, tears falling down her face as she saw the scene unfold.

Jamie whimpered as he curled tighter into himself, waited for the pain to strike, but…it never came. His eyes snapped open as something warm dripped onto his cheek, eyes widening as he saw Jack above him.

"D-Don't worry…kiddo….I got'cha…" Jack breathed in pain, blood dripping down his chin.

"J-Jack...you saved me..." Jamie whispered in shock, Baby Tooth chirping in concern from the boy's grasp.

Jack chuckled weakly, turning his head away as he coughed and winced sharply. He peeked open a dulled eye, giving a slight smile and scratching the back of the boy's head gently. "A'course…it's my duty…after all…"

"It's so sweet; I think I'm going to get a cavity." Pitch sneered walking towards him.

"You're hurt…" Jamie continued, pushing himself up enough to look over Jack's shoulder. He gasped when he saw the dark arrow sticking through the Guardian's back and Baby Tooth fluttered over, worriedly chirping as she tried to pull it out. Jack cried out slightly, trembling arms giving up on him. He fell on top of Jamie, gasping. Baby Tooth squealed in apology and hovered near Jack's face, pecking him gently with teary eyes.

"I-it's okay…Baby T…j-just don't…p-pull it out…, kay?" He forced a smile to try and reassure the two, but another coughing fit shattered the façade as blood slipped past his pale lips.

"So pathetic," Pitch hummed.

"You stay away from them, Pitch!" Tooth yelled, forcing herself up fluttering her wings in preparation to take after the man. However, she was forced back by another group of Nightmares surrounding her, trapping her against the tree. She growled low in her throat, eyes narrowing, there wasn't time for this.

"Be a good bird and stay in your tree, Toothiana. I won't hesitate to hurt you again." Pitch threatened.

"Oh, I swear, once 'm done here you are'a dead man!" Bunny growled, flinging his boomerang through another mare as he used the other to cut through the numbers. Primitive instinct was taking the reigns as the Pooka went furl, Jack needed them and he'd be damned if he'd let the kid down.

Pitch snorted as he turned towards Jack, smirking at the deadly glare the limp spirit shot him.

"Stay away...from Jamie...Pitch..." He threatened weakly, tightening his hold on his staff.

"But what fun would it be if I didn't include our playmate?" Pitch laughed, "Now let's take care of this little twig first. We can't have you blasting your ice blocks everywhere, now can we?"

Jack grunted in pain as Pitch stomped on his hand, the teen gritting his teeth to keep from screaming when the heel of Pitch's boot dug into the flesh of his skin. His grip started to weaken against his demand and the teen was reduced to a sobbing cry into the snow as the nerves in his hand gave out to the rushing weight.

"Stop it! Leave him alone!" Jamie screamed through her tears, wrapping an arm around Jack's head to pull him into his chest.

"Don't worry bug, I will." Pitch hummed as he picked up the staff, examining it before looking back down at Jack and smirked. "Once I make sure Jack won't get involved with my plans anymore."

"Don't...do it..." Jack winced as Pitch added more weight to his breaking hand. He breathed hard through his nose, glaring warily at the man, "Give it back…

"Alright," Pitch shrugged before smirking menacingly," But first, how about a round of Hide and Seek?"

Jack's pupils dilated as he screamed in agony, body stiffening against Jamie's hold. The staff was snapped in two and thrown to the side, where two Nightmares clamped their jaws around them and dissipated into the ground.

"Jack!" The Guardians cried as their youngest member's scream died out, the boy going limp against the snow.

"I've scattered the halves. You can either come after me, or save the boy, it's your choice. Adios, Guardians," Pitch snapped his fingers and the remaining Nightmares swarmed their master in a typhoon of black sand before dissipating into the air.

"Jack...Jack...wake up…Jack…" Jamie sobbed, tears rolling down his reddened cheek. As the Guardians arrived he looked up, eyes pleading and lower lip trembling. "S-Save him...please...save Jack…"

"To the North Pole," North decided with a grave nod.

Bunny nodded in agreement, kneeling on the other side of the frost spirit. He examined the wound; they'd need to remove the arrow before taking him aboard the sleigh. With such much movement it could drive the object further into his back, possibly causing worse damage. They didn't need add organ damage to the list.

"We have'ta pull the arrow out, Mate." Bunny relayed cautiously.

"But Jack will bleed out!" Tooth frowned, Baby Tooth tweeting in agreement on her shoulder.

"We will apply pressure to stem the flow. It is only way to get him home safe," North had immediately picked up on Bunny's reasoning, always removing his red coat to use as a make-shift pressure bandage.

"Alright, Tooth, Sandy keep him still, no tell'n how the sprout'll react ta this." Bunny instructed and the two nodded, grabbing hold of the boy's limps. North and Bunny shared a look, the Pooka nodding before taking a deep breath and grasping hold of the arrow. With a silent signal the rabbit yanked the projectile from the spirit's back and North pressed the folded coat firmly on the bleeding wound.

A small twitch, that was all the teen gave and the Guardians shared scared looks. Flurrying motion spun like a pinwheel in front of Jamie as the older spirits secured the bandage to Jack's back and rushed him to the sleigh. Tooth took hold of Jamie's hand and led the scared boy along, rubbing his back soothing in hopes of calming his fears.

As they settled into the bright red vehicle, Bunny looked frowningly at Jack's pale complexion, silently plotting his revenge upon Pitch. Sandy kept himself busy to avoid his own angry thoughts, creating loving dreams for their injured comrade and aiding to calm the distraught child.

North remained quiet through their journey home, his blue eyes dark with thought. Something wasn't right, wasn't normal about this whole thing. It settled strangely with the age old Russian. Something was brewing on the horizon. He could feel it in his belly.


	2. MIM Has All The Answers

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Std.**

**A/N: Hey guys, here's another chapter for ya. I think this one is a little longer, so I hope ya like. On a side note, I just wanted to throw out there that I love and support all artists and if anyone would like to draw cover art or a scene of this story or any of my Tales stories, I'd be delighted. Also, is anyone has any requests for things they'd like to see in the story or maybe ideas for a one-shot or another chapter story, just PM me. Alrighty loves! Happy Reading!**

**~Snow**

* * *

_"Jack...Jack! Wake up you silly head!" A sweet, innocent voice called from the base of the tree he had fallen asleep in._

_"Jack!" The teen yelped awake, scrambling as he began to lose his balance. Jack tumbled off the edge of the branch, catching himself on the bends of his knees, before flipping down to the ground._

_"Geeze, Pip's, you scared me." Jack grunted as the girl ran into his side, holding onto him tightly._

_"Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Pippa asked worriedly, wide, brown eyes looking up at him from under the bangs of her long brown hair._

_"I'm fine, you worry too much." Jack reassured with a light chuckle, hugging her tightly as he rubbed circles on the back of her brown dress._

_"Good," She pulled back, nodding. "Now come on, Mama said it's your turn to herd the sheep back into the yard."_

_Jack laughed, picking up a Shepard's hook that had been propped on the tree he'd been napping in. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." He watched as she took off ahead of him and he strolled after her, only coming to a stop when he noticed his reflection in the nearby pond._

_The teen blinked, brown meeting silver. Something wasn't right, his reflection was off. It didn't look anything at all like him. The boy he saw had silver hair and ice blue eyes, his skin pale and body clad in a blue sweatshirt. This couldn't be right._

_His reflection smiled sinisterly at him, a dark shape taking form behind him. It was a tall man, smothered in darkness with greyish blue skin and a hideous smirk on his face._

_"You can't kill fear...Jack."_

* * *

Jack gasped awake, jolting violently in an attempt to get up. Pain shot through his back and he let out a quiet grunt, tensing as his muscles spasmed. As the pain dissipated, he slowly opened his eyes, finding himself lying on his stomach and shirtless. Jack blinked, looking around the room and finding it was the room North had made for him to stay in.

The walls were painted a soft, frosty blue and had stenciled frost bordering the walls. The floor was made from white wood that had the texture of frozen snow. The bed was made out of never-melting ice and the sheets were the color of Jack's sweatshirt. All in all, the teen had to admit North went all out.

The sound of soft breathing caught the boy off guard and he turned his head to the edge of the bed, finding Jamie slumped against the mattress edge. His arms were pillowing his small head and dream sand spun above him, an image and him and Jack sledding.

Jack smiled softly and gently eased himself out of the bed, placing Jamie in his spot. The silver haired teen covered his young friend up with the blankets, before making his way out of the room.

The task was easier said than done, for every wrong movement sent pain flaring up through Jack's injured back. He had to use furniture to aid him in shuffling to the door, then used the wall as support as he made his journey towards the Globe room. Maybe the Guardians would be able to tell him what happened, why he was so sore, his memory was a haze.

Jack's mind was a blizzard of thoughts as he scuffled down the wide hallway, passing by a window with a brief glance of his eyes. He stopped, blinking for a moment, before back-stepping to the window. A gasp left his lips, his hand touched the chilled glass, another running through his hair in distress. One of his eyes were brown.

* * *

"What'da ya mean Frostbite's turn'in human!?" Bunny snapped, a mix of irritation and confusion in his accented voice.

"'is what Man in Moon say." North shrugged, dark brows furrowed in worry as he stroked his beard nervously.

"Is it because of his staff?" Tooth asked quietly, wringing her hands. Sandy nodded in accompaniment to the question.

North nodded, putting a hand to his hip as he paced underneath MIM's bright blue light. "Man in Moon say without staff, Jack has no control of powers. No powers means..."

"No immortality." Bunny cut in.

The Guardians fell silent for a moment, bowing their heads in defeat.

"What...?"

Everyone looked up quickly at the small voice, turning to see Jack standing in the threshold of the globe room, panting and staring at them with wide, mix-matched eyes.

"Oh, Jack!" Tooth hurried over to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders as he stumbled back. The boy put a hand to his head, looking at them dizzily.

"I-I'm...turning human?" Jack asked quietly, pleading eyes looking to Tooth for an answer.

The fairy turned her head away, frowning sadly.

"T-This can't...it can't be happening..." Jack breathed and let out a small whimper as he collapsed.

"Jack!" Tooth eased him down to the floor, letting him lean on her chest as he panted, thin body trembling.

"Easy there, mate." Bunny hopped over hurriedly, paw brushing strands of silver hair from the teen's face. "We'll fix'ya. Don't ya worry."

"B-But how...?" Jack whispered, looking up at Bunny sadly. "My staff is gone..."

"Not necessarily!" North boomed cheerfully, causing the others to look at him in confusion.

Sandy put a question mark over his head, tilting it with crossed arms.

Bunny stood up, sharing the questioning look at North. "Ya know a way to fix this, mate?"

"Thank Man in Moon!" North boomed, pointing to the planet above them. "He say, we find staff and put together, we save mini member!"

"How is that going to work, North? Pitch scattered the pieces." Tooth frowned, stroking Jack's hair absently.

"Easy," North waved her off. "We find pieces, we put together, we defeat Pitch with help of Jack! Piece of pie!"

Sandy huffed and put an image over his head of the Guardians looking around, question marks over their heads.

"Right," Bunny nodded at Sandy. "We don't even know where he hid them."

"True," North went back to pacing, tapping his large fingers on his tattooed arms. He stopped and pointed at Bunny. "But, their most likely places that hold meaning to Jack. Otherwise, he would not have sent them out with guards."

"He's going to hide them in the open...hoping for you guys to fall for a trap..." Jack murmured, putting it together.

"Exactly!" North clapped his hands, happy for Jack to contribute.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. That ain't a good thing." Bunny frowned at North.

"No, but that gives us good place to start." North nodded.

Sandy nodded, but frowned and held a clock over his head.

Tooth winced. "We have a time limit?"

"How long...?" Jack asked.

North frowned. "Three days before transformation is permanent."

"THREE DAYS!?" Jack jolted up in Tooth's arms, but quickly regretted it. A strangled cry pulled from the back of his throat as his back arched and he collapsed back against her.

"Jack! Oh, sweet tooth stay still." Tooth chided lightly, voice soft as a mother's. She stroked hair off of Jack's sweaty face, fussing over his clenched eyes and grit teeth. She felt something cool and sticky seep onto her hand which rested against his back and she carefully withdrew it, gasping as she saw red staining her free feathers.

"He's re-opened his wound!" Tooth told the others worriedly as they rushed over.

"Nnngh...it hurts..." Jack grunted, clenching and unclenching his hands, furrowing his eyebrows as he breathed heavily.

"You needa take it easy, mate." Bunny told him softly.

"He's warm." North frowned, his large hand touching at the boy's forehead.

"He over exerted himself." Bunny nodded.

"We need to get him back to his room, let him rest." North said.

"N-no..." Jack swallowed, shaking his head slightly as he opened his hazed eyes. "J-Jamie's...asleep...he c-can't see me...like this..."

"Mate, the little ankle bittah's already seen ya like this. We gotta get ya to bed." Bunny told him, looking to Sandy as the little man came over.

"C-Can't...worry him...c-can't...he'll...he'll stop..." Jack winced and whimpered, panting in pain.

"I won't stop believing in you Jack." Jamie's voice shocked the other Guardians as the little boy walked over.

North stepped back to allow the child room as he came over and took hold of one of Jack's hands.

"You're like family to me, Jack. I could never stop believing you, no matter how much I worry. You're suffering because you protected me, now it's my turn to protect you. So stop being stubborn and get better so we can play again." Jamie told him softly.

Jack smirked through the pain, hand wrapping around Jamie's. "Y-You're spendin...too much time 'round me...kiddo..."

"Would you have it any other way." Jamie winked mischievously.

Jack gave a breathless laugh. ""Course not..."

"Sandy," North nodded to his friend.

Sandy nodded in return, forming a dolphin out of dream sand and sending it swimming over Jack's head. The teen went limp within a few seconds, but his grip stayed firm on Jamie's hand for a second longer before slipping away.

"I'll take him back to his room with Jamie and Sandy. You two, hurry and find his staff." Tooth told North and Bunny as she floated with Jack secured in her arms.

"Jack's going to be okay, right?" Jamie asked them with a frown. "I heard the whole conversation."

"Don't ya worry, we'll make sure he gets bettah." Bunny reassured.

"Stay with him, and nothing there is to worry about." North winked.

"Hurry and please, be careful." Tooth told her boys as she floated down the hall.

"Shall we go together?" North asked Bunny.

"We'll start in Burgess, at Jack's pond. More than likely, he's got a piece there." Bunny nodded.

"Then to the sleigh, old friend!" North said gleefully.

Bunny swallowed. "Nah, mate. I'll stick to my tunnels."

"Nonsense! Everyone loves the sleigh!" North chuckled, grabbing hold of the scruff of Bunny's neck and dragging the struggling rabbit along.

In the corner of the room, an elf stood in the darkness. His eyes flashed red, before he melted into a swirl of dust and floated out of a nearby window.

* * *

Pitch laughed sinisterly as he watched the actions of the Guardians through his nightmare sand. He leaned back in his stone throne, smirking.

"Those foolish Guardians think they will be able to out wit me again, but I shall not be fooled twice." He whistled and a loud roar was heard from deep within the liar.

"Go to your post and destroy anyone who comes near that pond!" Pitch ordered, laughing as he heard the creature storm off.

"Two can play this game, Guardians. But, only one shall win."


	3. Bonding Brothers

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Std.**

**A/N: WARNING: FLUFF ALERT! I thought this would be nice all in its own, a good break from the chaos of the impending doom. ^^ It's a little short, but hey, its cute. If anyone has requests or ideas, I'm all ears and art is always welcomed. I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

"Ouch!" Jack winced as Tooth's gentle hands smeared some kind of thick green goop onto his wound.

"I know it stings, but it'll help you heal faster." Tooth reassured, capping the white container.

"I know, it just feels really cold..." Jack murmured, sighing in his pillow.

Tooth's eyes widened slightly and she looked to an equally worried Sandy.

Jack blinked, realizing what he said and jolted up. "What? I'm not supposed to feel...eyeyiyi!"

The boy bit his lip as the movement sent pain up his back again and he bit his lip to keep from cursing.

"Would you stop doing that!" Tooth reprimanded, steadying Jack so he wouldn't fall over.

"S-Sorry..." Jack cracked an eye open, looking at her sheepishly.

"If Jack can feel cold, doesn't that mean..." Jamie looked at them worriedly from the chair next to the bed.

Tooth sighed heavily and whipped her gooped hand off on a towel. "His body temperature is becoming that of a normal human's, meaning he's losing his tolerance to the cold. We'll probably have to move you to another room soon Jack."

Sandy nodded, floating around Jack as he wrapped the bandages around his wound.

"Aw, man." Jack groaned. "And I like this room, too."

Tooth smiled gently at him. "Don't worry, Sweet tooth. We'll make sure you're back to causing snowy mischief in no time."

Jack blinked and looked away, blushing slightly at the nickname. "I believe you..."

Tooth grinned and kissed his forehead. "Now, you rest up. Sandy and I will be back to check on you soon."

Sandy nodded, looking to Jamie and putting an image over his head for the boy to come and get them if anything happens.

Jamie nods, determination clear in his eyes as he salutes. "Don't you worry. I'll guard him with my life."

"You're such a strong young man." Tooth cooes, kissing Jamie's head.

Jamie blushed and grinned, before puffing his chest out and punching it lightly. "Of course I am. I'm almost 10-years-old."

"Don't go gettin ahead of yourself, kiddo." Jack chuckled, reaching over to ruffle Jamie's hair.

The younger boy stuck his tongue out defiantly, trying to smooth his hair back down.

Tooth smiled before straightening suddenly as she remembered something. "Oh, Jack. Hold on a moment." She flew out of the room before anyone could comment, quickly coming back with a set of clothes in her hands.

Jack arched an eyebrow as she handed him the brown and white bundle, unfolding it to find his old blouse and brown cape.

"What?" He looked at her in confusion. "Where my hoodie?"

Tooth rubbed her arm and smiled slightly. "Well, we kind of had to tear it off of you to get to your wound."

Jack groaned. "Seriously? That was my favorite shirt too."

"Don't worry, North is working to make you a replica. However, this best we can do for the time being." Tooth reassured.

"Doesn't he have anything up to date?" Jack inquired.

Sandy shook his head and held up an image of a bean pole, a pulse sign, a t-shirt, then an equal sign with an x.

"Hey! I'm not THAT skinny!" Jack argued, poking at his abs.

"No, your not. But North and Bunny have gone to try and retrieve your staff, so this will have to do." Tooth hummed.

"Alright, alright. I get it. Thanks." Jack murmured as he pulled the old blouse over his head.

Tooth smiled. "I think you look quite dashing in it."

Jack blushed again, cheeks turning purple as he clipped the cape on over his shoulders. "T-Thanks..."

"No problem. Rest well." She kissed his head one more time before ushering Sandy out with her.

Once the door was closed, Jamie looked to Jack with a frown on his face. "You're going to be okay, right?"

Jack blinked at the sudden question, looking up from his buttoning task. "Of course I am, kiddo. You know old Pitch can't keep Jack Frost down for long."

"But you don't have your powers." Jamie pointed out.

Jack shrugged. "While that may be true, I didn't have powers when I was originally this age and I got along just fine. It's only temporary, so there's no point in making a big fuss over it."

"But...but what if you don't get your powers back? What if your stuck like this?" Jamie asked him with growing concern.

"Whoa, whoa, wait. Jamie, where is all this coming from?" Jack blinked, furrowing his eyebrows in worry.

"I-I just..." Jamie looked down. "I don't want you to lose your family because of me..."

"My fam..." Jack blinked, slowly breaking out into a smile, then just bursting out laughing.

Jamie's head shot up, a deep blush spreading on his face. "W-What's so funny!?"

"Y-You!" Jack laughed, holding his stomach.

"How is it funny that I'm genuinely concerned about you!?" Jamie frowned, crossing his arms in a pout.

"B-because, you don't seem to realize that I still believed in the Guardians when I was this age." Jack sniffled, wiping a tear from his face with a smile. "Even if I lose my powers, I'll still have them in my heart. Besides, my family isn't only made up of the Guardians."

"What do you mean?" Jamie blinked. "Your other family hasn't been around for years."

"Jeeze, Jamie you're really dense sometimes." Jack chuckled, grinning.

"I am not!" Jamie growled.

Jack nodded. "You are, because you keep forgetting about yourself."

"Myself?" Jamie blinked, tilting his head.

Jack hummed and nodded, winking. "You're part of my family as well. As long as I have you around and keep the Guardians in my heart, if I do lose my powers, I won't be alone. I'll still have a family."

Jamie blinked thoughtfully, obviously having not thought of that.

"But, don't blame yourself for all of this, okay?" Jack told him.

"It's my fault though..." Jamie frowned again.

Jack shook his head. "Nah, its not. Pitch is the one who fired at you. You, well, you were more of a hero than I was."

"What do you mean? You saved me." Jamie furrowed his eyebrows.

Jack grinned. "Yeah, but you saved Baby Tooth. That in itself is a heroic act, and you didn't even need to have powers."

Jamie blinked again and smiled. "Wait, so this mean I'm a Guardian!?"

Jack laughed. "I already told you before you were like a Guardian. You just proved yourself even more so."

"Sweet," Jamie grinned wider. "Maybe I can become cooler than you."

"Cooler than me?" Jack blinked and smiled. "Okay, come here you. We need to kill that ego before it inflates your head." Jack grabbed Jamie from the chair, pulling him into his lap and tickling him mercilessly.

Jamie squealed and laughed, struggling to get away. "No, no! Stop it Jack!" He laughed.

"No way little man. I have to show you who's boss." Jack chuckled, leaning down and blowing a raspberry against Jamie's neck. The boy squealed and laughed, finally getting hold of Jack's arm and hugging him tightly.

"I love you Jack." Jamie grinned, breathing hard from the tickle battle.

"I love ya to, Jamie." Jack winked and hugged him lightly. He was happy, finally knowing he had a family that would be by his side. Finally having a younger sibling to watch out for. It made him feel a little taller, made him feel like the pain wasn't so bad, because as long as he had Jamie and the other Guardians...Jack would endure anything.


	4. Pitch Black Is Back

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Std.**

**A/N: Phew, finally done with this chapter. It took me all day to write it, but it's filled with a lot of action so I hope you guys like that. Thank you so much for all the follows and reviews and the love. I really appreciate it. ^^ I want some critiques on this if you don't mind. Please and Thank you! Enjoy!**

**~Snow**

* * *

The pond was too quiet, the air was too still, Bunny and North were on high alert. Something didn't feel right. With swords and boomerangs drawn, the pair cautiously stepped out from the dead trees and snowy forest, eyes searching for the familiar piece of wood they knew would be there.

Bunny sniffed, his high sense of scent leading their way. He shared a look with North, who nodded and continued to scan the area, wondrous blue eyes finally landing on the shepherd's crook in the center of the frozen pond.

North tapped Bunny's arm gently to stop him, sword pointing towards the splintered wooden hook. Bunny nodded in understanding, taking a step towards the ice to retrieve it, but stopped short as a loud roar shook the ground around them.

"I knew this wasn't gonna be easy, mate." Bunny grumbled, green eyes looking around swiftly, his nose high as he tried to sniff out their enemy.

"Easy would mean no fun," North chortled, though his hands were in a death grip around the handles of his duel swords.

Bunny snorted, then his ears shot up with a gasp. "North, lookout!"

North looked up just in time to see a giant, black creature jump from the branch above them before Bunny tackled the big man out of the way. They barrel rolled and jumped back into their battle stances, eyes widening in horror as they looked up at the massive creature.

Before them stood a collaboration of what appeared to be Nightmare Men, all forming one giant gargoyle to defend the treasure they desperately searched for. It roared again, black claw lashing out violently towards the Guardians.

North and Bunny jumped out of the way, separating themselves. Bunny hopped, bouncing from tree to tree until he was just above the beast.

"Eat this, ya bloody beast!" Bunny growled, throwing three egg bombs at the creature. They exploded on impact, causing purple, blue, and pink smoke to fill the darkened area.

The beast howled, swatting its large hands around in an attempt to clear the air.

North took this distraction to his advantage, lunging into the haze with his Russian battle cry and slashing skillfully at the beast.

It snarled in anger, swatting more violently until it managed to slap North in the chest and send the man into a nearby tree, snapping it like a twig.

"North!" Bunny cried, eyes narrowing down at the beast as the smoke cleared. "Alright, that's it ya bloody show pony!"

Two boomerangs flew through the air, coming on either side of the beast and cutting through its waist. The beast gave another howl, stumbling back and slamming into the tree that Bunny sat upon.

The rabbit yelped, losing his balance as the branches vibrated from the collision. He struggled to regain his footing, only to find it to no avail. With a cry Bunny fell from the branch and onto the ice, groaning in pain as it knocked the air from his lungs.

North grunted, standing himself up and shaking his head to clear the haze. He looked up and over to the lake, just as he saw Bunny fall. Behind the rabbit, he could see the weakened creature was starting to dissipate, but the fire in its red eyes held strong. North felt his blood run cold, he knew what the monster was going to do.

"Bunny! You must move! Quickly!" North cried, but it was too late.

Bunny groaned and looked up, gasping as he saw the creature jump and slam its feet into the ice. A loud crack rang out as the ice spidered and before Bunny could command himself to move, the ice fell through.

"Bunny!" North shouted in shocked desperation, bolting to the side of the water after his comrade and their enemy fell into the freezing depths.

Bunny coughed and choked under the water, the below freezing temperature chilling him to the very core. Fear raced through his mind like a lightning bolt, and it was then that he realized...this was exactly how Jack had felt before becoming a spirit.

Jack

Bunny narrowed his eyes, his friend needed him. It was no time to become weak from cold or fearful of death. He was immortal, he was a fighter, and he'd be damned if he'd let go this easily. Quickly scanning through the dark water, Bunny's eyes fell on the rapidly sinking hook and he dived after it. His lungs screamed from lack of air and the skin under his fur burned from the cold. He felt heavy, but kept pushing. As soon as the rabbit grabbed hold of the hook, he scrambled back to the surface.

North fell on his knees at the shore of the pond, his head downcast in sorrow. He'd failed his friend. He allowed this to happen. If only he'd been quicker. If only he hadn't beens truck. His arm hurt and bled from the monsters claw, but he didn't care. He couldn't care. He had failed his friends.

"Oh, Bunnymund, my dear old friend. I'm so sorry..." North whispered, closing his eyes to fight off the welling tears.

A loud splash suddenly resounded as Bunny broke through the freezing surface, gasping and flailing to get to the shore. "Help me...out...ya bloody...blubbering...old man!"

North's head shot up as he heard Bunny's strangled voice and quicker than a heartbeat, North reached out from the shore and took hold of Bunnymund's paw. With a mighty tug he pulled the rabbit to the shoreline, North falling onto his back while Bunny laid, breathing heavily, on his stomach.

"Thank the moon you're alive!" North laughed breathlessly, sitting up and grinning cheekily at the shivering rabbit.

Bunny opened one of his eyes, weakly smirking up at the other man. "Ya old fool, ya know me bettah than that. I aint gonna go without a fight, besides, we came're on a mission."

Bunny pushed himself up, with the help of North, and sat back on his hind legs, holding up his paw to North. Within the reddened paw, sat the crooked hook of Jack's staff. "I wasn't gonna leave empty handed."

"Ho, ho, ho!" North laughed, his belly jiggling with joy. "One piece down and only one to go!"

"Yeah," Bunny nodded and winced at the biting cold of his body. "But, we gotta problem mate."

"Yes, we must get you back to Pole to treat for frostbite and prevent hypothermia." North nodded, standing slowly with one of Bunny's arms wrapped around his shoulder.

"Aint the only problem..." Bunny grunted, wincing slightly. He knew North's arm couldn't be in much better state than he was, so, would they be able to push through it for the next piece?

"That is?" North blinked as he helped Bunny limp back to the sleigh.

"How're we going to get the next piece, mate?" Bunny looked up at him with genuien concern.

North frowned. "I will go get it."

Bunny's eyes widened and he shook his head. "Nah, you can't do that! You can't risk anymore injury with Christmas just 'round the bin!"

"I will do what I must, in order to save Jack." North told him sternly.

"Ya gotta at least take Sandy with you." Bunny continued in defiance. "He's ya best bet if Pitch's got another of those monsters up his sleeve."

"Sandy must watch over Jack and Jamie, and Tooth." North shook his head.

"Tooth aint a push over, mate. Ya know that. She could hold her own if anything were to happen. Besides, I'd be right there. I may be weak, but I ain't gonna let old black get the best of us." Bunny coughed.

North frowned, eyes calculating. There was no winning against Bunny.

"Alright, I take Sandy once we get you to Pole." North sighed.

"Good," Bunny winced.

* * *

"You've never had hot chocolate before!?" Jamie practically screamed in shock.

Jack blinked, rubbing his ear as he tilted away from the boy next to him on the bed. "Nope, never."

"Tooth!" Jamie jumped up and ran to the door, opening it just as the fairy come up with three mugs of said chocolaty drink.

"Wow, you really are magic." Jamie blinked in shock as the woman giggled and floated past him.

"I also have really good hearing." Tooth smiled, handing the boy one of the white mugs.

"If he keeps with the shrieks, I'd be surprised if I didn't lose mine." Jack grumbled, still rubbing his ear.

"Oh hush and drink up." Tooth said, shoving a mug into Jack's hand.

"Whoa!" The teen blinked and looked down at the contents of the mug. The dark brown liquid was warm and smelt sweet, a swirl of whipped cream bobbing up and down as it settled within the mug.

"It's my own special recipe." Tooth winked. "Go on, try it."

Jack blinked and took a small sip, eye's widening at the taste. "It's really good."

Tooth grinned. "I use water and chocolate powder with nectar to sweeten it."

"I like it," Jamie concluded with a whip cream mustache.

Jack chuckled and reached over, running his thumb over Jamie's lip to clean it off. "You're making a mess, kiddo."

"Am not," Jamie stuck his tongue out and gulped down more of the coco.

Jack shook his head with a grin, whipping his hand off on his cape. He gave a small shiver and sipped more of the hot liquid.

Tooth took notice and frowned. "Jack, are you getting cold?"

The teen sighed, frowning slightly and nodded. "Yeah..."

"Alright, come along Sweet tooth." Tooth nodded and floated towards the door.

"Tooth..." Jack called her with a small voice.

She hummed and turned around.

"C-Can we...at least stay in here until we finish our drinks?" Jack murmured.

Tooth smiled softly. "You really like this room, don't you?"

"It's the first room I've had in a long time." Jack nodded, running a hand over the light blue sheets of the bed.

"It suits you." Jamie hummed with a smile.

"At least it's better than pirate ships and cowboys." Jack chuckled.

Jamie blushed. "Shut up, I like my room."

Tooth giggled. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two really were brothers."

The two boys grinned.

"You think so?" Jamie squeaked.

"Mhm," Tooth nodded.

The three of them stayed in the room for a while longer, listening to Tooth's stories of the Guardian's pasts. She was just in the middle of telling them a wondrous tale of Bunny's first Easter, when Baby Tooth came flying in.

"Why, hello there dear. Have some news for me?" Tooth held her hand out for the little fairy to sit within her palm.

Baby Tooth began to frantically squeak, flailing her hands around as she talked.

"What? Sandy's in trouble?" Tooth gasped.

Jack and Jamie set their mugs down on the floor, Jack watching with growing concern.

"What's wrong Tooth?" Jack furrowed his eyebrows in worry.

"Pitch Black has infiltrated the Workshop. Sandy's trying to keep him and the Nightmares at bay, but there are too many for him to handle by himself. I've got to go help." Tooth frowned and let Baby Tooth flutter out of her hand.

"I'm going to." Jack went to stand up, but winced as the movement pulled on his wound.

"Oh no you don't, young man." Tooth gently set her hands on his shoulders. "You're staying here with Jamie."

"But Tooth..." Jack tried to retort.

"No 'buts' Jack." Tooth said firmly. "We can't risk him knowing you're weak. He'll target you again. Then, who will protect Jamie?"

Jack bit his lip, side glancing at a worried Jamie who was by his side. The teen sighed in defeat, nodding.

"Good," Tooth nodded and turned to Baby Tooth. "Stay with them. Anything happens, get me immediately."

Baby Tooth saluted and flew right on top of Jack's head.

"Stay here." She pointed warningly at Jack, before flying out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"This sucks!" Jack grit his teeth. "I hate not being able to do anything!"

Jamie was quiet, not knowing what to say to the older boy. After a few minutes left in the silence, the boys could feel the temperature in the room dropping. It wasn't long before Jamie was shivering, huddled under Jack's cape with Baby Tooth.

Jack frowned, he too was freezing in the snowy room. They had to find somewhere else to hide, or else all three of them would get sick. Jack unhooked his cape, wrapping it tightly around Jamie as he slowly stood up.

"J-Jack? W-What are you doing?" Jamie asked over his chattering teeth.

"Going to make sure t-the coast is clear." Jack grit his teeth against the chill that tightened his jaw. "W-We have to move to another room, or we'll f-freeze."

The teen used the furniture of the room to help him limp to the door. He squeaked it open carefully, looking both ways and sighing in relief when he found the hall was clear. Jack turned back and motioned for Jamie to come over, waiting until the boy was at his side before putting back on his cape and slipping out of the room.

They hurried down the long hall, or at least tried to, as Jack used the wall and Jamie for support. The teen was always looking over his shoulder, making sure no one was following them. Now, if only they could find another room.

"Well, well. Look who's still breathing." The dark voice came a surprise and Jack looked ahead, mouth gaping a she saw Pitch before them.

Jack grabbed Jamie by the shoulders and pulled him behind him, glaring at the Nightmare King.

"What do you want, Pitch?" Jack growled, protective mode kicking in.

"I want you out of the way, Frost." Pitch snarled.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but as you already know. It's not going to happen." Jack held his head out to form a snowball, but forgot he didn't have his powers anymore. He gasped and quickly dropped his hand.

Pitch blinked, but quickly caught on, smirking. "What's this? You can't use your power?"

"Maybe I can and maybe I can't. It's not like you could know." Jack tried to save the situation, back up with Jamie.

"So you can't! That explains why your eye is a different color!" Pitch laughed.

Jack bit his lip and put a hand over his left eye. Pitch knew, he knew he was turning human. He knew he was weak. That wasn't good.

Baby Tooth squeaked and darted from under Jack's cloak, flying past Pitch and scratching him across the face.

"Gah!" Pitch winced and touched as his cheek, glaring at the fairy.

"Get Tooth!" Jack called to her, running forward and tackling Pitch.

Baby Tooth nodded and quickly flew away.

"You little brat! You can't do anything without your powers!" Pitch yelled.

"No one said I needed powers to fight you." Jack growled and punched Pitch in the face.

The Nightmare King howled in pain, and flailed, clawed nails cutting through Jack's side and tearing his shirt.

He winced, holding his side as he was shoved off Pitch. The teen rolled, kneeling on the ground and glaring at the man.

Jack grit his teeth as Pitch stood with a sinister sneer on his grey lips.

"I won't let you interfere any longer, boy. You're days are numbered!" Pitch swept his arm across the air, black sand swirling out and forming into three Nightmares.

Jack cursed under his breath, setting a hand on Jamie's back as the boy clutched onto his white blouse. He had to think quickly, had to get Jamie out of here. Silver eyes glanced to the side and he smirked. There was an idea.

"Get the boy!" Pitch commanded and the Nightmare bucked, before charging towards the teen.

"Not going to happen." Jack tossed Jamie under his arm, holding tightly as he dashed down the adjacent hall.

The Nightmares were hot on their heels, grunting and whinnying as they gave chase. Jamie struggled to move the flapping fabric of Jack's cape out of his sight, gasping as he saw they were headed straight for the balcony.

"Jack! What are you going to do!?" Jamie cried, staring up at the older boy with worry.

Jack winked, grinning. "We're going to have a little fun."

Before Jamie could retort the teen leaped into the air, feet pushing off the railing as he ripped a ribbon from the banister. He tossed the thin fabric over a string of tinsel that was strung from the top of one banister to another on the other side of the room. His hand clenched tightly over both sides of the ribbon, his body swinging as he and Jamie were propelled down the string.

Jamie gave a yelp of shock, clutching onto Jack as he looked down and saw how high in the workshop they were. Yetis were crying out in yetish at the sight of the two boys and Phil was standing at the banister where they would land, looking worried.

Jack followed the yeti's gaze, gasping when he saw the Nightmares coming after them. One of the beasts was chewing through the tensile, trying to make the boys fall. The winter spirit knew he had to act quickly, his eyes darting back to Phil.

"Phil heads up!" Jack yelled before tossing Jamie to the yeti.

The small boy yelped when he collided into the chest of the yeti, sending both of them to the floor. Jack smiled, glad his friend was safe, but his glee was short lived as he heart the blood chilling snap of the tinsel.

"Jack!" Jamie cried as the older teen screamed, losing his grip on the ribbon and plummeting towards the ground.

Jack shut his eyes tight, waiting for the pain of the collision to wrack his body, but it never came. He gasped, eyes snapping open as he found himself on a cloud of golden sand.

Sandy smiled reassuringly down at him, giving him a thumbs up.

"Nice catch Sandy." Jack gave him a pained grin.

"Sanderson," Pitch frowned as he came to the banister, looking down at the scene.

Sandy's expression immediately turned angry as he glared towards Pitch. The cloud floated to where Phil, Jamie, Baby Tooth and Tooth stood, dropping Jack off into their care. With a snap that resounded through the Workshop, Sandy wielded his dream sand whips.

Pitch scoffed. "I'm not here to fight you, Sanderson. I'm here for the child."

"Well you're not getting him..." Jack hissed and winced from the pain in his side, having to leaned against Phil for support.

"We'll see about that." Pitch hissed and sent a group of Nightmares after them.

Tooth growled and took off into the air, wings cutting through three of the beasts.

Sandy lashed out his whips, trying to get a hit on Pitch, but lost him in the group of Nightmares.

Jack kept Jamie pressed against his good side, eyes darting around to find Pitch.

"Boo," Pitch whispered behind Jack.

The teen gasped and cried out as he and Phil were thrown into a nearby wall.

Jamie coward, brown eyes wide with fear as he looked up at Pitch's grinning face.

"You're going to come with me for a little while, Child. Let's see if we can't break your belief." Pitch chuckled.

"You...stay away from him!" Jack shoved Pitch away from Jamie, knocking him into a nearby pile of toys.

"Jack!" Jamie rushe dover to the teen, who knelt down and hugged him tightly.

"I've had it with you Frost!" Pitch roared and burst out of the pile of toys. Darkness surrounded him and his scythe was held tightly in his hand. "Give me the boy."

Jack stood up, tall and nimble, eyes narrowed at the Boogieman. "If you want him, you'll have to go through me first."

"Gladly." Pitch growled and swung his blade.

Jack ducked, jumping to the side as another attack came. He hopped onto one of the workshop tables as the blade came around again. Pitch advanced on him and Jack packed up. He paused as the heel of his foot hit something metal and he looked down to see a metal pole was left from one of the toy constructions. He smiled owlishly and kicked it up, twirling it in his hand. He finally had a weapon.

"You insolent brat!" Pitch swung at him again and this time Jack blocked.

"You aren't going to win, Pitch. Give up!" Jack knocked the dark blade away from his and charged forward, thrusting the makeshift staff forward.

"Never, Frost." Pitch ducked and Jack almost lost his balance on the table. Pitch slithered behind him and smirked.

"Jack, look out!" Jamie cried.

Jack turned around and gasped just as Pitch slashed his blade. It cut against Jack's hip before the bottom came around and jabbed Jack in the stomach. The teen gasped in pain as the air was knocked from his lungs. Pitch then grabbed the boy by his cape and threw him into a nearby wall.

"Jack!" Jamie screamed in fear, anger, and worry for his friend as the spirit collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

"Now, Child. You are mine." Pitch laughed and came forward, picking Jamie up under his arm.

"No! Let me go! You hurt Jack! Let me go!" Jamie yelled, beating on Pitch's arm.

"Just as annoying as he is." Pitch scoffed. "No matter, we'll knock the fight out of you in no time, believer."

Baby Tooth bolted from Tooth's shoulder, causing the fairy to turn around. The older woman gasped when she saw Jamie in Pitch's clutches.

"Jamie!" Tooth followed after Baby Tooth towards him.

"Bye bye," Pitch smirked and disappeared into the darkness.

Tooth fell to her knees beside the spot they left through, putting her hands in her face as she sobbed.

Sandy floated down next to her, frowning and bowing his head. They were too late.

Baby Tooth squeaked and Tooth looked up, gasping when she saw Jack unconscious a few feet away from them.

"Jack!" She cried and rushed to his side, lifting him into her arms gently. Blood dripped from the side of his head and stained his tattered clothes, but what shocked her the most, was his hair was brown.

* * *

Jamie grunted as he was thrown into a cage, wincing as the back of his head hit the other bars.

"Hope you like the arrangements, I made them just for you." Pitch smirked.

"Jack's going to beat you. You'll see. He and the Guardians will kick your butt just like they did last time." Jamie glared.

"Ah," Pitch turned back to the boy, hand motioning towards the dark globe with lights starting to falter. "That would be true, if they had enough believers to give them their powers. Anytime now, Sanderson and Toothiana will no longer be able to fight."

"They'll have the power to beat you, as long as I'm around, they will always beat you." Jamie growled.

"We'll just have to change that, now won't we." Pitch laughed as Jamie gasped in horror.


	5. End Of The Line

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Std.**

**A/N: Alright, one chapter left! Thank you guys so much for all your support and for reading this story. I know its short, but I didn't want to bore you with something too drawn out. I am, however, going to try my hat at one of those one-shot collection stories and I'd be happy to do another chapter story if your guys like. Just send in requests for either and make sure to check out The Imperfect Parables of Jack Frost And His Dysfunctional Family. ;) Enjoy. **

**~Snow**

* * *

"What in blue blazes happened here?" North breathed in a mix of anger and horror as he and Bunny made their way into the now destroyed Workshop. Toys were strewn about, many of them broken to pieces. Medical Yetis were tending to the injured while Mechanical Yetis were working to fix the broken down machines. It looked like a war zone.

Bunny sniffed and growled in anger. "I'll tell ya what happened, mate. Smells like Pitch Black and his bloody Nightmares."

"Impossible!" North gapped. "Security is tighter than ever, no way for him to get through!"

"Well he did mate and that means..." Bunny paused, eyes widening as he and North shared a horrified look.

"Jack!" Forgetting about their injuries and pain, the friends dashed down the hall in desperate search for their comrades.

"North! Bunny!" Tooth's voice caught their attention from the other side of the Workshop. Sandy making an arrow out of sand to draw them over.

Bunny was the first to reach the scene, panting and frowning as he saw the state Jack was in. The boy had his head resting on Tooth's lap, his pinked skin pale and his side bloody. They could see the dark bruise forming underneath the thin fabric of the tattered colonial shirt. He had undoubtedly put up one heck of a fight.

"What happened?" Bunny asked, looking at Tooth.

Tooth had a bloody rag in her hand that she had been using to dab at Jack's temple. She sniffled, free hand running through Jack's dulled silver hair. "Pitch attacked out of nowhere. Cornered Sandy and me when I went to help him. We thought it was only the Nightmares, but he used them to distract us while he went after Jack and Jamie..."

"Where is human child?" North asked as he came up to the group.

Tooth bit her lip and looked up at them with sorrowful eyes. Sandy lowered his head in shame.

Bunny and North frowned deeply.

"Jack...fought him." Tooth said softly, looking down at the boy in her lap. "Even though he had no powers...even though he's mostly human now. He still fought against Pitch. All to protect Jamie..."

Sandy nodded, patting Jack's shoulder silently. The motion caused the figure under his small hand to stir, a groan and a cough spilling from Jack's parted lips.

"He's waking up..." Tooth gasped softly, gleeful to know the boy was okay.

Jack shifted, wincing, but forced his eyes to flutter open. He took in a deep breath, mix-matched eyes taking in the scene around him before he rolled over in Tooth's lap and began to cough.

"Easy, mate. Easy." Bunny, with difficulty. Knelt next to the teen, rubbing a firm but soft paw against his back, careful to avoid the still fresh injury.

"J-Jamie..." Jack coughed, pushing himself up with Tooth and Bunny's help. His body shook with weakness and his hand was trembling against his stomach. He leaned to the side slightly, obviously dizzy from the head injury and he blinked his hazed eyes furiously as he looked around.

"W-Where's...Jamie...?" Jack asked, voice hoarse, as he looked at the sullen faces of his friends.

"Jack...Pitch...well..." Tooth bit her lip, she just, didn't have the heart to say it.

Jack blinked, eyes widening as it clicked. Pitch had Jamie.

"That's it, he's crossed the line!" Jack snarled and jumped up, but immediately regretted it. A wave of pain and dizziness assaulted him with more fury than a Nightmare and his world tilted dangerously.

"Sweet tooth!" Tooth gasped.

"Mate!" Bunny called.

"Squeak!" Baby Tooth exclaimed for both her and Sandy.

"Oi!" North boomed.

Jack closed his eyes as his weak legs buckled underneath him. He was sure he was going to hit the floor, was going to black out again and all he could do was wait for the jolt of pain. However, it never came. He blinked open his eyes, only to find them met with the dark, beady eyes of Phil the Yeti.

"Argebrag!" Phil seemed to frown at him.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay?" Tooth fluttered over to him immediately, face coming into his hazing vision.

Jack felt the feather light touch of her hand on his cheek, before darkness began to creep in on him.

"Mommy...?" The word was so soft and so unfamiliar on his lips, but it tasted sweet to his tongue and warmed him through his ears before he sank into oblivion.

* * *

"The kid's pretty bad off," Bunny murmured as he hugged the blanket tighter around his still shivering form. His big feet were soaking in a metal tub of hot water, trying to warm up his freezing body.

"He is good fighter, even without powers. I admire his bravery, but his actions were too reckless." North nodded, wincing as Tooth spread a white salve on his cut arm.

The group was gathered inside North's room, one of the largest in the Workshop and had a view of the Globe Room from one of the inward windows. Jack was bandaged and shirtless underneath the thick blankets of the large canopy bed in the room. The roots of his hair were starting to turn brown, seeping into the silver strands. Bunny was seated in one of the armchairs closer to the fire place and North was another that was closer to the bed. Sandy was sitting on the edge of the bed, creating sweet dreams for their injured friend. Baby Tooth was snuggled soundly against Jack's neck, trying to keep him warm. Tooth was being the motherly nurse everyone loved her as, but she was still a nervous wreck. She flew to and fro, talking to her fairies and tending to her boys. Jack's words still echoing in her head.

'He thought I was his mother. He thought I was his mother.' She kept repeating, fighting the gleeful and nervous feeling fluttering in her stomach.

"Tooth, are you alright?" North finally asked her, noticing the fairy star off into space once again.

Tooth blinked and shook her head, smiling softly up at him. "Just thinking, sorry." She quickly whipped her hand off on a towel and began to bandage North's arm, wrapping it in the white cloth.

Bunny's green eyes looked towards the sleeping form on the bed, noticing how much more...human he looked. The rabbit sighed, shifting his gaze to the Sandman.

"Sandy, how much time do we have left?" Bunny asked softly.

Sandy paused in his image making and frowned, holding up a countdown clock that went from 3, to 2.

"Only two days?" Tooth whispered with a frown.

Sandy nodded solemnly and held up a clock, showing that it was already almost the end of their second day.

"We're running out of time, what if we don't make it?" Bunny growled, clenching his paws.

"Don't worry, my friend. We will make it." North tried to reassure.

"We don't even know where the next piece is." Bunny sighed heavily, putting his head in his paws.

"Hope, my friend. We must not lose it." North told him wisely.

Sandy nodded.

Bunny scoffed. "'m the Guardians of Hope, mate, and sadly there aint any here for us."

"Stop it Bunny." Tooth cut the bandage as she finished rolling North's arm and flew over to the rabbit, putting her hands on her hips.

"We're not going to have any if you keep up like this. Just as much as we need the belief of the children to keep us going, we have to believe in ourselves just as much. If Jack could hold his own against Pitch Black with no powers, no immortality, and while injured, then by MIM we can save him in 24 hours. We will get Jamie back and we will find the rest of his staff. Now, are you going to continue sulking, or are we going to come up with a plan?" She huffed, but smiled softly at him, holding out her hand.

Bunny looked up at her and smiled slightly, taking hold of her hand, but pulling her forward instead of standing. He hugged her tightly. "Sheila, Tooth we'd all be lost without'ya."

Tooth giggled and pet his back. "As they say, a woman is always needed to keep the men in check."

"You sure do prove that." Jack chuckled weakly from the bed.

"Jack!" Everyone startled and Tooth flew to his side in a second.

"How are you feeling, Sweet tooth?" Tooth asked him softly, brushing his bangs from his forehead.

Jack groaned slightly as she shifted, smiling slightly up at her. "Weak...and human...but I'm alive."

"Don't you worry sweetie, we'll get your powers back." Tooth reassured him.

"My powers aren't what I'm worried about..." Jack struggled and sat up, causing Baby Tooth to flutter up and sit on his head. He looked around at the others, frowning.

"How are we going to get Jamie back from Pitch?" He asked in all seriousness.

North sighed and stood, groaning as he cracked his back. "We do what we did last time, fight and win."

"But how?" Jack stressed.

"By gettin' you back to normal." Bunny grunted and rose up.

"You don't even know where the next piece is." Jack frowned, furrowing his brows.

"No, we don't." North nodded. "But, **you**do."

"Me?" Jack blinked.

Sandy nodded, floating back over to him and setting down the hook of Jack's staff in his lap. Jack's thin, delicate hands gently drew across the groove of the staff, fingers tracing over the splintered break and pain shot through his chest. The teen cried out in agony, drawing his hands to his bare chest as he fell over on his side.

"Jack!" The others exclaimed, rushing to his side.

The boy curled up into himself, gasping and shutting his eyes tight. A spark of blue, like static, shot from his nimble fingers up into the crook of the staff and with a small pop frost began to spread across the bed. It got halfway to the end, before stopping and immediately melting into the fabric, leaving Jack panting breathlessly.

"What the bloody hells happened?" Bunny blinked in pure confusion.

"H-His powers, they reacted with the staff." Tooth blinked.

"Staff is medium for powers, no? That means..." North began.

"I-I haven't...completely lost...my powers...their just..." Jack coughed.

Sandy held up a picture to say 'dormant' in order to finish the comment.

North nodded, "Exactly Sadny. Which means Jack can find other half of staff."

"I-It's in Pitch's liar..." Jack told them as Tooth helped him sit back up.

"Are ya sure?" Bunny asked him, arched a furry eyebrow.

Jack nodded, leaning against Tooth's featherly chest as she stroked his hair. "It's there...with Jamie...I saw it."

"This is quite interesting." North hummed, stroking his beard.

"well, mate, we don't have time for thinkin. We gotta go save a kid, and Frostbite." Bunny huffed.

Sandy nodded, holding up another clock to show their time limit.

"I'm going with you guys..." Jack told them.

"Nah, Frosty, ya gotta stay here and rest." Bunny shook his head.

Jack frowned, "No. I'm going with you to save Jamie. He's my responsibility and I'm going to get pay back at Pitch for all of this."

"Jack, revenge settles nothing." Tooth told him gently.

"I'm not looking for revenge," Jack shook his head and smirked weakly. "I'm looking for a score settling game."

"That's my boy!" North laughed, ignoring the disapproving look Tooth shot him.

"Guess we have no choice." Tooth sighed.

"We're going to end this and get Jamie back." Jack smiled and held out his hand.

The others exchanged a look, before smiling. Tooth put her hand over Jack's, North following suit and Sandy right after. Bunny sighed and put his paw over everyone's.

"And we'll save Frostbite. One way, or another." He looked them all in the eye.

Jack nodded and everyone threw their hands up.

The battle was about to begin.


	6. A Closed Door, An Open Window

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to: William Joyce and Dreamworks Animation Std.**

**A/N: And its in the final chapter! Thank you all so much for all your support for reading this story. I know it was really short, but I'm still so happy for everyone who read it. Thank you so much. I hope you like the chapter and I hope all you have a very merry Holiday. Thank you again. :)**

**~Snow**

* * *

"It's your fault Jack almost died!" Tooth snapped, glaring at the small boy before her.

"If he wasn't so attached to a brat like ya, then this would have nevah happened." Bunny scoffed.

"It was bad idea to trust human child," North shook his head in disappointment.

Sandy nodded, frowning and holding a sad face over his head.

Jamie shook his head, frowning. "No, it-it isn't my fault!"

"It's all your fault, you know it!" Tooth growled.

"It's your fault." North echoed.

"You're fault." Bunny nodded.

Jamie put his hands over his ears, shaking his head. "No, it isn't! It isn't my fault! I didn't want him to get hurt! I swear!"

A shadow cast over the boys trembling form and he looked up, eyes widening when he saw Jack standing before him, completely human.

"It's all your fault." Jack whispered with tears in his eyes. "I'll never be believed in again. I'll be alone again, because of you. Why Jamie? Why would you let this happen?"

Bunny and North put a hand to Jack's shoulders, turning him away. Tooth scowled and followed behind them, Sandy pulling her arm.

"Guys, wait! Please, don't go!" Jamie cried, trying to run after them but as he reached out, they disappeared.

* * *

"Jack! No!" Jamie screamed, gasping awake. He stared at the ceiling of the black cage he was trapped within, panting hard and covered in cold sweat. His body trembled violently and he felt like he was turning into a human popsicle.

"Did you enjoy your little dream?" Pitch hummed, looking towards the cage.

Jamie panted, sitting up and smirking wearily at the Nightmare King . "It was just _perfect_."  
Pitch scowled, "Don't be cocky boy. You know what I am capable of."

"Sorry, but I learned from the best." Jamie teased.

"We'll see how much mouth you have when I've crushed your belief into nothing but an ember." Pitch threatened lowly.

Jamie gulped, scooting back in the cage as Pitch began to make his way forward.

"You can't get rid of fear, boy." The Nightmare King hissed, blank sand swirling around him dangerously. "The Guardian's won't come to save you. They will fail and will finally know what it is like to be invisible!"

"Quit your yapping Pitch, or you'll whine the kid's ear off!" A teasing voice called from above, before a boomerang collided with the back of Pitch's head.

"Guardians..." Pitch growled, grabbing his head and looking up to find them standing above a ledge.

Bunny caught him boomerang as it came back around, smirking at their angry rival. North stood beside him with both swords drawn. Sandy floated on a cloud of dream sand with whips in hand. Tooth was surrounded by ten of her fairies, all squeaking angrily at Pitch, while Tooth floated as a crutch for Jack.

"You guy's came!" Jamie cried happily, grinning tearfully when he saw them.

"Of course kiddo." Jack winked.

"Give us the other half of staff, Pitch!" North boomed.

"And Jamie too!" Jack quickly added.

"Oh, this piece of debris " Pitch chuckled, holding up the end of Jack's broken staff. The wood pulsed blue and so did the crook in Jack's hand. Pitch smirked, holding it between his hands. "I don't think I will. It's nothing but, **trash** anyway."

He punctuated the words with a snap of the end. Jack shut his eyes tight and gave a strangled gasped, clutching tightly to Tooth as pain shot through his chest. Pitch laughed and tossed the pieces somewhere in the darkness of the liar.

"You've done it now, mate!" Bunny snarled and hopped from the ledge, throwing his egg bombs at the man.

Pitch spun his arm, forming his favorite Nightmare out of his black sand and hoping upon it, to dodge. He raised both arms, calling forth an army of the creatures.

"Attack!" He ordered and the beasts shot forward.

"Wings up, ladies! It's time to fight back!" Tooth ordered and with Baby Tooth leading them, the fairies went after the creatures.

Sandy spun his whips, slashing into the creatures and turning them into golden sand.

North hacked and slashed the beasts, laughing the whole time as he took them out with ease.

Bunny tossed both boomerangs, cutting through a good view rows of beasts.

"I told you, you can't beat the Guardians." Jamie smirked from the cage.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, boy." Pitch smirked and pointed up to the ledge.

Jack was kneeling on the ground with Tooth, clutching his chest and struggling to move.

"Come on, Sweet tooth, hold on." Tooth cooed worriedly, stroking Jack's now dark brown hair.

He looked up at her, his silver eye almost fully brown.

"Get Jamie...that's all that matters...You have to save him..." Jack murmured weakly. The pain was too strong and his body was too weak. He couldn't move, no matter how much he wanted to. He could feel it, they were almost out of time.

"No! Don't say that!" Tooth whimpered, tears brimming in her eyes. She promised him they'd make him better, she promised him everything would be okay, and Toothiana never went back on a promise.

"I don't care if I turn human, Tooth..." Jack all but sobbed. "I just care about Jamie getting home safe. He has to. It's our job to protect the children and he's our responsibility."

"Yes, Jack. It is our job to protect the children of the world. That includes you." Tooth whispered.

Jack's eyes widened, staring up at her softly smiling face.

"We'll fix this." She whispered.

"Well, is this sweet." Pitch snarled in disgust, landing on the ledge with his NIghtmare and stalking forward.

Tooth put her arm in front of Jack's wary form, glaring daggers at Pitch.

"Stay away from him, Pitch. You've caused enough damage." She said sternly.

"Obviously, not nearly enough." He hissed.

"Jack," Tooth whispered, catching his attention. "Go get Jamie out of there. I'll distract him."

"But..." Jack tried to protest.

Tooth shook her head slightly. "Go, you can do it."

"Good luck, Tooth." Jack nodded, patting her shoulder before forcing himself up and hopping from the ledge.

"Where do you think you're going." Pitch tried to go after Jack, but Tooth appeared in front of the man.

"Your fight is with me, Pitch Black." She declared.

Jack slid down the wall until he landed on the floor, wincing as pain throbbed through his whole body. Everything hurt and ached and he felt like a mess, but he had to push through, he had to save Jamie.

"Jack," Jamie called out, waving a hand from the cage.

"Shh, Ja. I'll get you out, just hang on." Jack whispered.

Jamie shook his head. "No, no. Look."

Jack followed Jamie's arm as he pointed, eyes falling upon the broken end of his staff.

"Put it together, get your powers back." Jamie told him. "Hurry."

Jack looked at the pieces, then looked to Jamie. He was running out of time, but, as he glanced up to Tooth's battle, he realized so was Jamie.

"I'm getting you first." Jack decided, running over and trying to find the lock.

"No, Jack." Jamie protested, but it fell on deaf ears.

"It won't open." Jack sighed after a few minutes of pulling on the lock. He had think of something else and quick. That was when an idea hit him. he reached into the pocket of his new sweatshirt, glad North was able to make a replica of his old one. From the pouch he pulled out a bag, filled with dream sand. He pulled open the string and dumped it on the lock, watching with a grin as the sand spread throughout the whole cage, before shattering it to pieces.

Jamie smiled and lunged forward, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck. "You saved me!"

"Told you I would," Jack chuckled, holding Jamie close.

"Well, isn't that just **touching**!" Pitch slithered behind Jack from the darkness and before anyone could react, Jamie was ripped from Jack's grasp.

"Jamie!" Jack yelped, reaching for the boy, only to cry out as Pitch's scythe stabbed through his chest.

"Jack, no!" Jamie cried, tears pouring down his face.

"Jack!" Bunny yelled, turning to look at the teen. He cried out as the Nightmare he was fighting attacked in his moment of distraction.

"Jack!" North boomed and yelped as the Nightmare's over powered him.

"Jack!" Tooth cried from the ledge, too weak to fly after him.

Sandy couldn't answer, lying on the floor covered by dark sand.

Jack coughed up a mouthful of blood, sinking to his knees, before collapsing on his stomach, unmoving.

"No, this can't be happening! It can't!" Jamie screamed and cried, thrashing against Pitch as the man laughed.

"I win! I finally win! The Guardians are no more!" Pitch laughed.

"Jack, no! You can't go! You promised me you wouldn't go! Get up Jack! Please!" Jamie cried.

Pitch lifted Jamie up so they were face to face. "It's pointless, brat. Their gone."

Jamie sniffled and glared at the Nightmare King, "It isn't over you over grown shadow!"

"You're too stubborn for your own good,: Pitch snarled and pointing a finger at Jamie.

The boy scowled and bit down on Pitch's finger.

"Yipe!" The man yelled, back handing Jamie as he dropped the boy.

Jamie spat on the ground and dashed to where the pieces of Jack's staff lay. He quickly grabbed them all and ran back to Jack's weak form, putting the pieces back together and setting Jack's hand upon them.

"Come on...Jack please. You can do this. I believe in you. Please, you have to get up and win this." Jamie sobbed quietly.

"'m...sorry...Jamie...I...f-failed you..." Jack murmured weakly, half open eyes looking up at him. Both eyes were now a deep, dull, chocolate brown.

"Jack! No! No! Please, you can't go! No!" Jamie screamed, tears running down his face.

"You insolent little brat! You're through!" Pitch growled and grabbed Jamie by the throat, picking him up into the air.

Jamie coughed and gagged, struggling to get Pitch off of him. "J-Jack!"

"He's dead, they're all dead you little maggot! And it's all your fault!" Pitch smirked evilly.

"J-Jamie..." Jack's eyes widened just slightly, his vision blurring and his breathing weak. "L-leave him...alone..."

Pitch ignored Jack's plea and hummed to himself, scythe appearing in his hand.

"You know, I should just end you along with them. That way, I'll have no one to stand in my way." Pitch laughed and put the scythe to Jamie's chest.

"D-Don't touch him...leave him alone..." Jack murmured, blue sparks traveling from his fingers to the pieces of his staff.

Pitch pressed the blade a bit, Jamie whimpering as he felt it poke his skin.

"Jack..." He sobbed.

"It's over." Pitch whispered, hand tightening on the weapon. "You're through."

"Let go of Jamie right now!" Jack screamed and a blue light burst from his body.

Jamie was knocked out of Pitch's hand by a blast of cold wind and frost spread across the ground like wild fire. Jack's body rose off of the ground by the cradling wind, his hair white, his eyes glowing blue and his staff fit together.

"Jack!" Jamie gasped.

The Nightmare's and black sand were washed away from the other Guardians, who watched the display of power with shock and wonder.

"Shikovsky Kring..." North breathed.

"The bloody hell..." Bunny gasped.

"How is this possible..." Tooth murmured, her fairies at her side.

Sandy's eyes were wide, mouth open in shock.

Pitch swallowed thickly, holding his scythe up in defense.

"H-how...how in the world...y-you're supposed to be dead!" Pitch coward fearfully.

"You dared to hurt my family." Jack hissed. "You dared to hurt my best friend. You have dared too much Pitch Black and now it's time for payback."

Jack lifted up his staff and slammed it onto the ground, wind and ice blasting from around him. Pitch screamed as he and his Nightmares were blown clear out of the lair.

"Way to go Jack!" Bunny cheered.

"That's my boy!" North laughed.

"Oh, Jack." Tooth grinned.

Sandy jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"Way to go Jack!" Jamie laughed and jumped for joy.

The power around Jack slowly faded, his eyes closing as the light left them. His legs buckled and the boy began to fall towards the ground.

A cloud of sand caught the boy and the other Guardians rushed to his side. Tooth set a hand on his pale, cold cheek and smiled as Baby Tooth nuzzled into his silver hair.

"We're so proud of you." She whispered.

North looked up to the moon whose rays of white light glimmered through a hole, shimmering against the frost on the ground like glitter.

"Thank you, old friend. For saving our boy." North bowed to the moon.****

_Treasure him, my children. Hold him dear. He has a kind heart and loving soul, with power far beyond your own. Hold him in warmth and be there through mistakes. You are a family, now remember this day. _


End file.
